Don't Stop Dancing, Miles Prower!
by Kiyo-chan
Summary: I'm back again with my newest story! Tails is moving into his own apartment to achieve his goal: To be independent and to get a girlfriend! Takes place after SA and before SA2. The last chapter, Ch. 5 is up now! Please RR!
1. That Annoying Echidna!

Don't Stop Dancing, Miles Prower!

By Kiyo-Chan

Chapter 1: That Annoying Echidna!

Disclaimer: I'M BAAA-CCCKK! After a LONG hiatus, I've come back with my latest story! It's tells about what Tails has been up to between the end of Sonic Adventure and the beginning of Sonic Adventure 2! And no, I don't own Tails or any other Sonic characters, but I DO own Holly the Echidna!

"Are you done yet, Tails?" Sonic asked impatiently. "Hold on, just a few minutes." I looked at my latest invention, the Tornado. All it needed was some paint and a few decals and it'd be done. I looked at the can of blue paint and then…my face was in it! I got up and gasped for air. Sonic was standing over me with a towel in one hand and a bowl of water in the other. "Sonic, what'd you do that for?" I asked. "Sorry, buddy. Guess I was impatient," he said sheepishly. After I cleaned up my face, Sonic looked at the unfinished Tornado. "It's pretty good, Tails. Ten times better than whatever damn thing Eggman would come up with." I guess that means it's good if Sonic likes it! I thought. Then I looked over at Sonic and picked up some red paint and threw it over his head. "Shit! Goddammit Tails!" Sonic reached over and took the pink paint and dunked it over my tails. "NOOOO!" I wailed. I took the purple paint and chased him. "You son-of-a-bitch! You ruined my tails! I'm gonna ruin your ass!" I screamed. Sonic then stopped and looked at me. "I forgot to mention that Amy's coming over. Get yourself cleaned up right now." I could only stare at him. He was acting like my father! And why did he care about what he looked like in front of Amy? He was usually unwilling of her affections. "Damn it, Tails! When I tell you to do something, you do it!" he screamed. Then he stopped glaring at me and looked like the Sonic I knew. "Sorry, man. It's just…" "You like Amy, don't you?" I interrupted. Sonic blushed. "It's okay. Tell you what. I'm going to find me an apartment because I think it's too cramped in here for us to live in," I said. Sonic looked at me and then nodded. "Tails, I think you're finally growing up." He smiled.

It had been hard to look at Sonic's face lately. He had been like an older brother to me ever since we knew each other for almost a decade. He'd always been by my side to help me out when I needed it. It'd be hard to try to find myself. But I reassured myself, _"Miles, this is your chance! You need to find your own adventure. You can't let anything hold you back from your goal!"_ And my goal was this: I wanted to be my own person. I wanted to be independent and not have to depend on Sonic or Knuckles for anything. And also: I wanted a girlfriend of my own. I finished packing my clothes and then I looked at the picture that Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and I had taken together when we were still fighting our recent struggle with Eggman. Amy was grasping Sonic tightly, making him blush and try to wrench free from her death grip. Knuckles was sweating and looking bored and I was smiling widely and looking like a child. I wanted to cry. It felt like it had happened so long ago, like I was a little kid again and admiring Sonic because of how cool and confident he was. I got up from my bed and went downstairs and saw Sonic sitting with Amy. They were watching a movie. When Sonic saw me, he paused the movie and said, "Guess we'll be seeing you, Tails." I nodded and tried not to cry. Amy came up to me and gave me a small hug. "Don't worry, Tails. It's okay to cry in situations like these," she said. That did it. I cried so hard, I backed away from Amy and then waved good-bye before I ran out the door.

The apartment I was living in was a really great apartment/condominium complex. It had its own pool, spa, and entertainment center in the basement. And it had its own furniture, so I didn't have to pack up my dresser and bed. I flopped down onto the bed and put my picture of the gang and me right by the nightstand. After I put everything where I wanted it to be, I went over to meet my neighbors. At the door, I was about to knock when the door suddenly opened and I flew off all the way into the hall. When I tried to get up, I hit my head…right on a girl's breasts! Damn! Suddenly the girl shoved me off and I got to see her. She was an echidna with gold and silver quills and her eyes were sapphire blue like Knuckles. She had spare parts in a box by her feet. "Who are you?" she demanded. "I can't believe how perverted you are!" I glared at her. "I'm your neighbor, Miles Tails Prower! And I wouldn't have hit my head on your breasts if you hadn't hit me with that damn door!" She glared back. "I'm Holly the Echidna. And you, fox boy, are in big trouble next time you pull a stunt like that!" "Oh, shut up, bitch!" I retorted. "Get out of my sight, you sick bastard!" Holly screamed back. "Fine! I will!" I slammed the door to my apartment after I went in.

"That daughter-of-a-bastard! How dare she call me perverted!" I punched my pillow before settling into it. "Oh, well. Sonic's coming over tomorrow and I show him the complex." I settled into the pillow and then turned on my radio. After a while, a song began to play and I sang along to it:

"At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light  
A silver lining sometimes isn't enough  
To make some wrongs seem right  
Whatever life brings  
I've been through everything  
And know I'm on my knees again  
But I know I must go on  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
Because inside I know that many feel this way  
Children don't stop dancing  
Believe you can fly  
Away...away  
At times life's unfair and you know it's plain to see  
Hey God I know I'm just a dot in this world  
Have you forgot about me?  
Whatever life brings  
I've been through everything  
And know I'm on my knees again  
But I know I must go on  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
Because inside I know that many feel this way  
Am I hiding in the shadows?  
Forget the pain and forget the sorrows  
But I know I must go on  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
Because inside I know that many feel this way  
Children don't stop dancing  
Believe you can fly  
Away...away  
Am I hiding in the shadows?  
Are we hiding in the shadows?"

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Whew! What a chapter! Will Tails ever achieve his goal? Will Sonic admit his feelings to Amy? What are Holly's true feelings for Tails? AND WHY AREN'T THERE ANY GOOD APARTMENT/CONDOMINUM COMPLEXES!?!? Find out these questions and more next time!


	2. Tails' First Date

Don't Stop Dancing, Miles Prower!

By Kiyo-chan

Chapter 2: Tails' First Date

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Holly…*sob sob* 

"DAMN, Tails!" Sonic whistled. "You've made a name for yourself with this place!" I laughed nervously. Amy showed up then, wearing a bikini to show that she had been developing over the years. Sonic and I both were starting to babble like idiots. "A-uh-I-uh-yu-yeah! You look good," Sonic managed to blurt out. "Thanks, Sonic," Amy said, and hugged him. Sonic fainted. I took out Amy's hammer and poked him with it. After an hour, I got frustrated…and then I hit him in the stomach with the hammer. Sonic got up and tossed his cookies on me. After wiping off the undigested chili from my face, we headed off to the spa. Amy and I ran for the pool while Sonic stayed behind. "Sonic, c'mon!" I yelled. "The water's fine. Are you sure you don't want to swim?" Amy asked. "Uh, yeah. I should rest my stomach after throwing up on Tails." Amy and I shrugged and jumped in the pool. Sonic stayed behind and started to eat…more chili! That faker! "Okay, Sonic, you're going in the water!" I yelled. "No, no!" Sonic began screaming hysterically as I flew behind him and tossed him into the pool. "Help, I'm drowning! Help, I'm drowning! Help, I'm drowning!" Sonic screamed as he thrashed over and over in the water. Amy groaned and took him out. "Help, I'm drowning! Help, I'm drowning! Help, I'm drowning!" "Uh, Sonic? You're out of the water…"

Sonic calmed down when we reached the sauna. Up until we realized the only thing we could have at the sauna was a towel around our bodies. No swimsuit or anything! Ooh-ooh! Sonic nearly went down on the floor and started yelling, "Thank you, Lord!" Finally, after we pried Sonic off the floor, we got ready for the sauna. When we entered, Knuckles was in there and by his side was…Holly! "Hey, guys," Knuckles waved. "Hi, Knux!" we all said. "Haven't seen you guys in a while…this is my sister, Holly," Knuckles said, gesturing to Holly. "Nice to meet ya, Holly," Sonic winked and shook her hand. "You!" I screamed. "Miles…" Holly said coldly. "So you know each other…" Knuckles asked. "We're neighbors!" we both snapped. Amy backed away so far, she was near the box that blew hot air into the sauna, and since she didn't have much of a grip on her towel, it fell halfway. Sonic then began drooling and staring at her breasts. "Sonic! Snap outta it!" Knuckles slapped him over the head. "S-sorry, Ams!" he yelled. Amy went over and patted his head. "It's okay, Sonic," said Amy sweetly. She gave him a hug. "Hee-hee-hee!" Sonic giggled. Knuckles gagged.

"C'mon, Tails! Just ask her to go with you! Amy wants to double date!" Sonic begged. "I don't give a damn in hell if Amy likes going around chanting Hare Krishna and spitting nickels in Station Square! I'm not asking that arrogant bitch Holly to go out with me!" I yelled. "Please, Tails!" Sonic begged. I looked at him, pulling his big-eyed, heartbreaking look. "Okay, I'll ask her! God!" I ran off and knocked on her apartment door. She answered. "What do you want, bastard?" she asked. "Holly…will you go out to dinner with me, Sonic, and Amy?" I asked. Holly looked skeptical. "I guess so…my mom's working late again," she muttered. "Okay, uh…I'll see you…" I said. "Yeah…see you," she said slowly. I walked back to my room with a dazed look on my face. "Hey, buddy, are you okay?" Sonic asked. "Yeah…I'm fine…" I said. After an hour, Amy came over with Holly next to her. And I swore my jaw dropped when I saw Holly. She looked so hot with her quills pulled back and with the slightest hint of makeup on her face. "So, let's go!" Sonic said, leading us all out.

"I'll take the chicken salad with ranch dressing," Amy said. "I'll take a steak, twenty ounces," Sonic said, leaning back on his chair. "I'll take a salad with light dressing," said Holly. I stammered for the first two minutes until I managed to blurt out, "I'll take a chicken breast!" Holly giggled a bit. "Why'd you take so long to say that, Tails?" Sonic asked. "I guess I'm nervous, 'cause this is my first date," I managed to tell him. But by the time dinner came around, all four of us were laughing like we had known each other all our lives. "No, really, I dunked his head in the paint!" Sonic told Holly. She laughed and looked at me. I blushed and shoved more chicken into my mouth. "C'mon, Tails. She's not as bad as you said she was." Sonic patted me on the back. "Y-you're right, Sonic. I think she might be better than what I thought…"

After dinner, Amy and Holly looked around and then they saw a dance club. They looked at us and we all went in. The music blared loudly. We started to dance to some pop music that played all over the place. "Damn it, this is boring!" said Amy. "What's wrong, Amy?" Sonic asked. "Hey, play some slow songs!" she yelled. The DJ seemed to agree with her and soon some slow songs began to play. Nervously, I took Holly into my arms and we began to dance. I heard the music over and over in my mind:

Dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand  
I dream of fire   
Those dreams that tie two hearts that will never die  
And near the flames  
The shadows play in the shape of the man's desire  
This desert rose  
Whose shadow bears the secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this  
And now she turns   
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realize that nothing's as it seems  
I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand  
I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes   
The rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love  
I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand  
Sweet desert rose  
Whose shadow bears the secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this  
Sweet desert rose  
This memory of hidden hearts and souls  
This desert flower   
This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love

I walked Holly over to her apartment. She was smiling at me and the two of us were walking hand in hand together. Sonic and Amy had gone over to Amy's, so we were alone. We finally got to her apartment and then she leaned forward. Wh-what was happening? Was she going to kiss me!? I then cupped her shoulders and put my mouth on hers and then I kissed her. After what seemed like over a minute, she pulled back. "I had fun, Miles. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Before she went into her apartment, she looked over at me. "We should do this again sometime." She kissed me again and then went in. As I went into my apartment, I then laid down into my bed and put my hands over my chest and whispered:

"I think I'm in love…"

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Looks like Tails just scored a girlfriend!

Tails: HA! *Dances* Go Tails, go Tails, go Tails!

A/N: Okay…well, next chapter, we're going into some real suspence! 

Tails: You're not saying…

A/N: *Bashes Tails over the head with a hammer* DON'T RUIN IT!! Well, stay tuned for Chapter 3! ^_^


	3. Flying away, flying higher

Don't Stop Dancing, Miles Prower!

By Kiyo-chan

Chapter 3: Flying away, flying higher…

A/N: Yay! Finally! I updated this! Thank you for the reviews and patience, everyone!

I lifted my head up in my bed. I had heard a sound. "Can it be?" I whispered. Yes! It was the sound…of flipping pancakes! Back when I was staying with Sonic, he never made pancakes. "Why waste time makin' those when you still haven't discovered the joys of cold cereal?" he would respond when I would complain about his choice. With my eyes still closed, I used my tails to hover so that I could get out the door. What I didn't know was that the door was closed and I crashed. "OW!" I screamed, waking up fully. "Note to self: Always keep this door open." "I'll be sure to remember that, okay?" a sweet voice asked. I looked up and saw Holly smiling at me before she helped me up. "Thanks," I told her. She nursed the bump on my head with an ice pack and told me to sit down on the couch. Without complaining, I obeyed her request. Two episodes of Spongebob Squarepants later, she came back with a plate of pancakes. "Cooking's not my strong point, so be honest with me about how it tastes," she told me, staring into my eyes with her eyes so much like Knuckles. I took my fork and started eating. It wasn't bad, considering that her pancakes were slightly burnt. But I hadn't had pancakes in a long time and I really liked her, so they were good. I told her that and she hugged me, my head against her chest. "Thank you, Miles." Holly lifted my head up and whispered in my ear. "I like you a lot, too…" I blushed. Then I leaned forward and prepared to kiss her, when suddenly a golf club flew from the open window and hit me in the head. I threw the club out the window and then I heard a sickening clunk. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH, MR. PROWER!" a man yelled. "YOU'RE WELCOME…uh…VERY MUCH!" I yelled back. Holly laughed. Then I started to feel tired. "Okay, I'll go leave and let you sleep." Holly tucked a blanket around me. She kissed my lips slowly and left just before sleep overtook me.

"Wake up!" A woman's voice was yelling harshly in my sensitive ears. "Five more minutes, Sonic," I groaned. Suddenly, I was pushed out of bed. "Fine! Fine! I'll get up if you want me to, you damn lazy bastard!" I yelled. Then I woke up when I was slapped across the face. I looked at my attacker. It was a female echidna that looked like a middle-age version of Holly except her eyes were amber-colored. "You-you're Holly's mom, aren't you?" I asked. "Felicia the Echidna," she said roughly. "Nice to meet you!" I said cheerfully. I held out my hand and she slapped it away from her. "Don't treat this like it's a joke, brat! I understand that you are in love with my daughter. And she's been acting like a lovestruck idiot!" she screamed. "Well, she is a teenager, ma'am…" I began. "SHE'S NO ORDINARY TEENAGER!" she screamed again. "I know…she's incredible," I said, my face red. "Stay away from my daughter, if you know what's good for you." She walked off, slamming the door and knocking a picture of my parents off the wall.

I looked down at my feet. That woman…how could SHE be the one that laid Holly's egg? (A/N: Echidnas hatch from eggs [duh!]) She was so cruel and Holly was sweet and passionate. I knew that it was also the reason that I heard those screams of pain, the yelling, and the crying. Felicia was abusing her own flesh and blood. If she continued…my Holly would be dead soon. Now I had a decision to make. Do I stay here and let her die or do we both leave together and not look back at the past? Think, Miles, think! "Miles…" a sweet voice whispered. I turned around and saw Holly cradling her left arm, which I could tell was broken. I held her carefully in my arms and put my chin on her head. "Holly, I'm going to get you out of here…you won't be hurt again…as long as I live, I'll keep you safe," I promised. She looked up at me and smiled. "Miles…thank you…so much…" She leaned forward and I let her kiss me. It lasted until both of us had to come up for air. Then I let Holly climb up into my Tornado and we headed for the hospital.

"Well, Miss Holly, you're lucky your boyfriend got you here in time," the doctor childed. "You have a bad fracture in your left arm and you'll have to wear a cast for ten weeks. Hopefully, your arm will be better soon." After the doctor's diagnosis, the two of us headed for the plaster room. After wrapping her arm in a blue plaster cast, we left the hospital together. "As soon as we get home, pack up your things," I told her. Holly nodded. "My mom will be at work by then. She always works nights…" After the short ride in the Tornado, we arrived at the apartment complex. I packed my clothes, my pictures, my inventions, and some food. I sat down and waited for Holly. She arrived two minutes later, wheeling a suitcase with her good hand. I grabbed her other suitcase, along with my own, and we put it all in the Tornado. The two of us sat down, Holly's head against my back, and we started up the Tornado. The last thing we saw and heard before we left was the overweight landlady screaming, "MILES PROWER, YOU OWE ME SEVENTEEN HUNDRED MOBIANS!!!!!!"

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Now Tails and Holly are on the lam! If you want to suggest a place for them to go, include it in a review if you send me one!


	4. Pressure

Don't Stop Dancing, Miles Prower

By Kiyo-chan

Chapter 4: Pressure…

A/N: Aaaaarrrrgggghhh!!! I hate school! It makes me lose my inspiration! But now I have it back! Yay! And thanks for all your ideas. I'll try to use as many as I can. But please, don't expect a lot of updates from me. I've been terribly busy. Sorry!! *Sniffles* But now…here we go!

The blue plane soared and slowly began to descend down. It landed onto a large patch of paved grass, near a small waterfall. Jumping down was the pilot, a young fox boy of around fourteen years. His yellow-orange fur, sapphire blue eyes, and two tails made him seem more unusual than other foxes. He had a smile on his face as he held out his hand. A pretty echidna girl, with a blue cast on her right arm inside a sling slung across and over her chest, took his hand with her left, and slowly helped her out. "There, Holly. You okay?" asked the fox boy. "Yes, Tails. Except for some pain in my arm, I'll be fine." Tails smiled. "Good. Now, I've got to take you somewhere. There is a good chance your mom's searching for you, so we have to act fast. There's a base under the waterfall. I stay there when I'm upset or depressed so I decorated the place. It's kind of cluttered, but we can stay there undetected for a few days or so." _Wow! _Tails thought to himself. _I feel so brave. I guess hanging out with Sonic was so worth it. _"Tails? Why are you just standing there looking like you're blanking out?" Holly shook him gently by putting her left hand on his shoulder. Tails put his hand over hers. "I was just remembering all this stuff from when I was younger." "Memories are always out to return to us. Even when we think we don't remember them, we do." Sighing softly, Tails led her into the base of the waterfall.

"Hello? Um, okay? Ma'am? Could you please calm down and not yell so much?" Amy held the phone as far away from her ear as she could, but could still hear. Felicia was screaming into the phone. Sonic walked into the room and held his ears. "That hurts! Who's screaming?" As soon as the screaming stopped, Amy hung up the phone. "According to what I heard between, "Oh, God, I think my child's gonna have a child with the fox brat!" I managed to hear that Tails and Knuckles' half-sister ran away together after she got her arm broken by her mom." Sonic immediately broke down in hysterical laughter while laying on the ground on his back, arms around his stomach and his legs kicking up in the air. "What's so funny?" Amy asked him. "Can you imagine Tails with a girl? And doing…you know?" Sonic gasped, still in mid-laughter. "Can I stop short of his wedding night?" Amy asked. Then the two of them laughed together. Picking him up by the quills, Amy smirked at the male hedgehog. "Uh…what's on your mind?" Sonic asked nervously.

Tails and Holly began eating their rice cakes and giving occasional glances at each other. _Okay. What do I do now? God, I'm so nervous! I mean, she's just a girl. Not much different from Amy, but she is different from Amy in some way. Especially in the way I see her, they're really different. I mean, Amy's Amy and she's really impressive for Sonic, but Holly…she's so pretty. Perhaps, she may even be beautiful._ Suddenly Tails started giggling and then choked on his rice cake. Holly patted him on the back until he stopped coughing. "Are you okay?" she asked. Tails nodded. "Yeah, don't worry. I'll be fine." He waved his hand in the air and laughed wildly, sweating most of the time. "Tails…" Holly sighed. "Yeah?" he asked. "Exactly…what is on your mind?" Holly's soft cornflower blue eyes locked on Tails' sapphire blue eyes. "I…I…I…" Tails screamed. Holding Holly's chin carefully, he gave her a kiss. "You…you don't want to…I mean, it's too fast…if my mother found out…" "Then she won't. We will keep it a secret. Both of us will take responsibility for our action. Just in case…something happens." Holly sighed and nodded as she held him close.

Knuckles the Echidna looked up into the sky. Stars dotted the sky and soon a comet shot out suddenly across the sky. "A shooting star. Wow. It looks so beautiful. And it means…important things are happening right now." A small smile went over his handsome face as his lapis lazuli eyes brightened in happiness and slight jealousy. "I'm glad you guys are happy, but I never get the chance to share it." Placing a hand on the Master Emerald, he sighed. The green of the emerald kept shining brightly, as though it were trying to comfort its guardian. "Thanks." Tossing his new present from the heavens in the air, he finally stopped and looked at it. "The Orb of Desires? That's not funny for them to send it to me. Like I desire anything worth of importance."

To be continued…

A/N: Ooooooh! Steamy! So awesome, ne?


	5. Spoken Like a Child

Don't Stop Dancing, Miles Prower

By Kiyo-chan

Chapter 5: Spoken Like A Child

A/N: I know you'll all be disappointed, but this is going to be the last chapter of DSDMP. But to make up for that, I will make this chapter long and exciting. It will be the prelude chapter to SA2…

Impatiently tapping his feet, Miles Tails Prower waited for his girlfriend Holly to get out of the bathroom. She had been sick for days and kept watching her weight and throwing up almost everything she ate. "Holly, will you be okay?" Tails asked. "We were supposed to go to Angel Island an hour and a half ago." As he kept calling out to her, Holly meanwhile was throwing up in the bathroom. As she wiped off the trace amount of vomit from her chin, she looked at her face in the mirror. The pretty echidna had bloodshot eyes, messy quills, and was clearly not herself. "I suppose I should," she thought, placing a hand on a box she had purchased two days ago. While Holly was still in the bathroom, Tails was outside tinkering with the Tornado 3. He had managed to fix the transmission problems when Holly entered, a sad look on her face. "Hey," he smiled, giving her a quick kiss on her lips. Then he frowned. "Your breath doesn't smell or taste like vomit." The echidna girl frowned at him. "Sorry," said Tails nervously. Holly merely placed her suitcase inside of the Tornado and climbed in. Tails took the pilot's seat and flew the plane swiftly to Angel Island.

The Master Emerald shone beautifully in the sun. Sitting outside the altar was Knuckles the Echidna, arms crossed and fully focused on his task of defending the emerald. "Nobody's going to touch the Master Emerald if I can help it," said the echidna grimly. Suddenly, the sound of a plane perceived his hearing. "A plane? Could it be?" Knuckles looked up and smiled. "It is." The Tornado 3 flew overhead before landing not far from the Master Emerald's altar. Running as fast as he could, Knuckles was ready to meet his little half-sister and his friend. Holly waved to him as soon as they arrived in his sight. "Knuckles! It's great seeing you again!" she squealed. Tails and Knuckles nodded at each other. "Okay…well, how about I call Sonic and Amy now and we'll see what we can do about the problem with Felicia?" Holly still frowned. "Knuckles…I…Tails, could you excuse us for a minute?" Tails nodded. "Go ahead." Holly pulled her brother aside and the two echidnas began to talk near the Master Emerald altar. "Knuckles…there's something I should tell you about Tails and myself…" "You two went too far, didn't you!? Holly, you two are just children!" Holly shushed her brother. "I don't want Tails to know what I'm about to tell you. Knuckles, you're the first person I'm going to tell…and probably the only person that I'll end up telling…Knuckles…" Looking around in case anyone was listening, Holly whispered inaudibly her secret to her brother. Then the two echidnas headed back to Tails.

The phone rang from the living room in Sonic's house. When nobody answered it, Amy stomped out with only a towel on. "Damn it, where are you, Sonic!?" Amy yelled. "Huh?" Sonic mumbled from the kitchen. Amy sighed and answered the phone. "Hello? Oh, hi, Knuckles. Tails and Holly are there? Great! I'll give Sonic the phone. Hope we'll see you later." Giving Sonic the phone, Amy could hold her towel successfully. Sonic whistled as Amy went past. "Hey, Knuckles. What!? Impossible! Are you serious? They're way too young to go that far! Okay, we'll get over there as soon as Amy and I get ready." Sonic hung up the phone. "Damn it, Tails, you get Holly in more trouble and her mom's gonna chew both yours and Holly's asses out!" he yelled at himself. Amy entered the room fully dressed in a blue dress and matching boots. "Sonic, what's the matter?" she asked, taking Sonic by the hand. "Tails and Holly went way too far with each other last week. Knuckles called to tell me that." Amy gasped. "If Felicia found out…damn it! Let's go and meet up with them!" The two hedgehogs ran into the utility garage and found the old Tornado 2. "Let's go to Angel Island, Amy." Sonic helped her in and then took full control over the plane.

At almost the exact minute Sonic and Amy arrived, Tails and Holly were still fearful around Knuckles. The echidna went over to Sonic and Amy and the three of them began to talk with each other. "Tails…I think Knuckles is telling Sonic and Amy…that we went too far." Tails frowned. "Goddamn him! He's got some fucking nerve telling them!" Holly cringed back as she heard him swear. Then she went back into the bathroom that was dug underground for Knuckles, just in case. Loud retching rang throughout the island. Amy ran over toward the bathroom, her dress blowing in the breeze. "Holly, are you okay? You don't sound very well." Holly groaned. Then she exited, quills messy, eyes bloodshot, and walking uncoordinatedly. "Oh…I've been sick a while, but I'll be fine." Amy looked skeptical. As she walked back to Sonic, she felt nervous. She hadn't known Holly for very long, and she had very little trust in her, even if Tails loved her and that Knuckles was her half-brother. "Either she's lying about how she's feeling or she is lying about her feeling for Tails and her mother." Sonic met up with her later. "Hey…did she explain something to you?" he asked. "No…she just said she wasn't feeling very well." "Hmm…" said Sonic to himself, feeling like there was almost no way for him to trust a girl like Holly. "I better talk to Tails about her," he said. Running over to Tails, the two of them began to talk. "Tails…I know how far you and Holly got…but, really, how much do you know about Holly?" "That she's just a young woman afraid of her mother, but she has a sweet personality like none I've ever seen. I really care about her, Sonic. Maybe almost as much as you care about Amy." Tails frowned at Sonic. "And if you don't understand how I feel about Holly, maybe you and I shouldn't be friends anymore!" Tails stormed away from him, grabbing Holly by the wrist and piling into the Tornado 3.

"Tails…why did we have to leave so soon?" Holly asked. "We're not staying with former friends who don't trust us!" Tails snapped. He landed the Tornado 3 right in front of where they started: the Condo Suites. Knocking on the front door of Felicia's apartment, the two of them prepared themselves. Felicia ran out and immediately pitched a fit. "You…I am so pissed off with you two. Sit down on the couch right now!" Tails and Holly both sat down on the couch, facing Felicia's immense wrath. "I can't believe this! I could charge you with kidnapping, assault, rape, almost anything I could think of! Do you know how many calls I got from those friends of yours!? Do you!?! They were so worried about their precious friend, Miles Tails Prower! But now…you don't have to worry. Soon…you won't have anybody to call on anymore." Pulling out a sword, Felicia held it up high over Tails. "No!" Sonic screamed. He and Amy jumped out of the Tornado 2 and crashed through the glass roof. Amy snatched the sword and started a fight with Felicia. Sonic grabbed Tails and Holly and ordered them to leave as soon as possible. "You two go and find somewhere to hide while we take care of her." Tails and Holly boarded the Tornado 3 again, forced to fly off. The last sound they heard before they left was the sound of sirens and an anguished scream.

"Luckily for us, the police came by just after you left. Felicia got arrested for a case of abuse, premediated attempted murder, and so many other things I can't possibly tell you right now. Sonic even helped escourt her out. Then he ran off again." Amy sighed. Tails and Holly avidly listened to her while they stayed in the Mystic Ruins workshop. "I thought he would stay with me for good this time. I guess you can't always wish for a perfect world. But…you know how Sonic is. He always wants to look for adventure." Amy smiled and then left the workshop. Tails and Holly smiled. "Now, what did you want to tell me?" he asked. "Oh…um, Tails…I…" "We interrupt this broadcast for an important news flash," said the TV announcer. Displayed on Tails' plasma screen TV was a black hedgehog similar to Sonic. "A bank robbery occurred at Station Square. The only thing stolen was the Chaos Emerald. The thief is identified as the world-renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog." Tails and Holly gasped. "No! That can't be! It's impossible. Holly…I have to go…I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I've got to prove Sonic's innocent." Holly nodded. "Just don't get yourself killed, or else I'll kill you again." Tails gave Holly quick kisses on her face and ran off. Looking sadly after him, Holly put a hand on her chest. "Tails…come back soon. If you don't…our child will not have a father to look up to." Placing a hand on her stomach and realizing how long it would be without Tails arriving, Holly placed all her bags in the Tornado 2 that Sonic and Amy had left behind and flew the plane in the opposite direction of Station Square. _One day Tails, we'll meet again and raise our child together forever. Until then, don't stop dancing, Miles Prower._

The End

A/N: What an ending. I suppose if you've read my other stories, you'll know who Holly and Tails' child's name is and its gender, too. It was a really great story to write, and it's my second story to ever be finished.


End file.
